bath time
by sanickerz
Summary: ONE-SHOT! its time for spring cleaning! sasuke is dirty. he gets itachi dirty and itachi is forced to take a bath with him. sucky summary is sucky. read and review?


**BATH TIME **

Spring time. The most relaxing time at the uchiha mansion. The cherry blossoms were falling carelessly, fresh breezes of air was being blown, the perfect time for spring cleaning. Yes, everything was quiet and peaceful. Speaking of spring cleaning, this is exactly what the uchihas were doing. Everyone had a job; fugaku had to clean the outside of the house, mother had the living room and bedroom, itachi had his bedroom and sasuke had his. Yes everything was peaceful...

''Itachi?'' the sound of a familiar voice reached itachis ears.

'What is it, sasu-...what happened to you?''

Sasuke stood at itachis door way covered head-to-toe in dirt and a grimy substance.

''Well...I was cleaning just like mother said to and I ended up like this'' he walked closer

''Well take you and your dirt somewhere else before you track it in my room'' sasuke eyed a rag on itachis desk and spoke.

''Hey can I use that rag-''

''No''

''But you're not even using-''

''No''

''It'll only be for a min-''

''What part of 'no' don't you understand, sasuke?''

Sasuke got a little frustrated. Seeing as he was only 8, he expected itachi to give him everything he wanted, except the rag?

''Okay fine! If that's how you want to be''. Sasuke walked over to itachi before hugging him tightly. Rubbing the dirt and grime all over itachi's clothes, face and hair.

''Sasuke!'' itachi yelled

''Itachi! Sasuke!''

''Mom?'' the both questioned, both looking up at her in the doorway. Apparently mother had walked in on the two covered in dirt and tracks everywhere.

''Itachi. Sasuke. Bathtub. Now''

''But mom I-''

''I said now!''

Sasuke and itachi got up from their places walking down the hall which led to the bathroom.

''All you had to do was give me the freakin' rag...''

''It's only a bath''

''And it was only a rag!''

''True. But it was _my_ rag'' itachi said with a smirk. He loved teasing his brother.

Itachi went to grab 2 towels then went to meet sasuke in the bathroom. Together they undressed. While undressing, sasuke was observing how itachis body was absolutely perfect. He was well fit, well-toned, he was perfect. Itachi knew sasuke was looking at him, not because of the fact that when he looked at sasuke, sasuke immediately looked away, but at the fact that sasuke had been staring at his body for some time now. He always knew but he put it aside. Itachi filled the tub and they both got in and soaked before washing. While washing sasuke couldn't stop looking at itachi. The way he was so graceful with his movements as he washed his body. He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts together before deciding to wash himself. Along the way, sasuke came across the problem of washing his back. Itachi couldn't help but snicker at his little brothers attempts to clean his self. So like the great big brother he was, decided to help sasuke and took his rag.

''He-hey! What are you doing?!''

''Calm down sasuke, I'm just helping you out...''

He turned sasuke around so he could wash his back. After a while, itachi felt sasuke relax and lean into his touch...it felt good for sasuke...so warm. And soft... for a while itachi would wash sasukes back, and then he moved to the front. Sasuke ignored this as he was actually enjoying this. Itachi saw no response and continued moving down sasukes chest. That's when sasuke snapped out of it.

''Thanks itachi...I think I can do it from here...''

Itachi stayed quiet as he kept watching his brother for a reaction. He continued to move his hand down slowly, carefully eyeing sasukes reactions

''Umm...I-itachi?'' sasuke blushed. Itachi continued to move down sasukes body until he reached his penis.

''I-itachi! w-what are you doing?!''

Itachi left the rag and started stroking sasukes cock earning small gasps and moans from him. Sasuke reached out to itachi to stop him but itachi grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall. With faster strokes sasuke found himself moaning uncontrollably loud.

''Itachi? Sasuke?'' their mother was at the door. Itachi put his mouth to his brother's ear and whispered.

''Be quiet or she will come in...And we don't want that, do we?

Sasuke shook his head

''Good. Just let me do the talking.'' itachi smirked

''Sasuke? Itachi?'' their mother sounded concerned

''Yes mother?'' itachi spoke

''Is everything alright? I heard sasuke screaming and-''

''It's okay. He just got soap in his eyes. That's all. Don't worry I took care of it''

''Oh? Alright then. I and father are heading out. We'll be back in a few hours''

''Okay.''

As she left, itachi went back to sasuke who was still panting heavily.

''Good boy. I think you deserve a treat for being so quiet...'' itachi turned sasuke around and kissed him deeply. While kissing, itachi grabbed sasukes cock again and stroked it making sasuke moan into the kiss.

''Mmm...Itachi...'' sasuke moaned

Itachi quickened his pace. He used harder and faster strokes and kissed, licked and nipped at bare skin. Not hard enough to leave a mark though. The sensations were too much for sasuke to handle, sending him close to the edge.

''Mph! I-itachi...stop...''

With a few more strokes, itachi ran his thumb over the head of sasukes penis, causing his body to jerk until he couldn't take it anymore

''c-cum! I'm gonna cum! T-TACHI!''

Sasuke shot load after load of his seed onto itachis hand and torso. He fell over and rested his head on his brothers shoulder feeling tired and out of breathe.

''Looks like we need another bath...''

**THE END**

**~ SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**

**Yeah...that was****...****umm...I mean...it's...something. I'm... I'm so sorry. *heavy sigh* review please?**


End file.
